One Day
by Rainy Lady
Summary: Y para nadie era un secreto lo que ellos sentían por el otro, aunque quizá Yuki aún creía que nadie sospechaba de su creciente amor por el pelirrosa.Después de todo, así era un día común en la vida de Yuki Eiri y Shuichi Shindou.


**» ****_Gravitation_**** no me pertenece, es de Maki Murakami. La historia sí es mía ~**

* * *

><p>— ஐ —<p>

** One Day **

_En la vida de Yuki Eiri y Shuichi Shindou_

— ஐ —

* * *

><p><strong>I. En la Mañana.<strong>

La luz del sol comienza a colarse lentamente por la ventana de la habitación, acariciando su rostro. Shuichi Shindou sonríe de manera apenas perceptible y se gira entre las sábanas, pegándose a la persona que le acompaña en la cama. Pasa de manera distraída un brazo sobre aquel pecho desnudo y acomoda su rostro más cerca de él. El aroma varonil de Yuki Eiri, su amante, lo envuelve por completo y le lleva al mundo de los sueños una vez más.

Yuki se cubre los ojos con el brazo, maldiciendo por lo bajo haberse dejado las cortinas sin correr la noche anterior. Llama a Shuichi, pero éste no responde. Suelta un suspiro cansado y comienza a apartarlo de su cuerpo, sin percatarse que aún es demasiado temprano para levantarse. Está molesto, como siempre en las mañanas. Finalmente el pelirrosa cede y Eiri sale de la cama, acariciándose las sienes y considerando las razones por las que siguen juntos. Después de unos minutos, se da cuenta que es un caso perdido buscar una explicación.

Camina hasta la cocina y prepara algo de café. El sutil aroma desprendido desde su taza de café caliente, le da las fuerzas para comenzar un nuevo día. Se dirige al estudio aún algo adormilado, preguntándose sobre qué debería tratarse su nuevo libro. Algo de amor, misterio, romance. Lo de siempre. Después de todo, _así es la vida de un escritor_.

Shuichi comienza a dar vueltas en la cama, incómodo. Lo que había comenzado como un sueño sobre Bad Luck, la banda de la que es vocalista, se convirtió en una de esas pesadillas donde Yuki le deja. Empieza a murmurar frases incomprensibles, mientras sus pestañas se humedecen. No, él no soportaría que su Yuki le dejara _de nuevo_.

-¡Yuki!- grita al fin, sintiendo su cuerpo tocar el suelo. Abre los ojos lentamente, dándose cuenta de la situación. Después de todo, _fue un simple sueño_.

Bate las pestañas un par de veces, parpadeando. Es curioso que se encuentre en el suelo. Shuichi sonríe suavemente, apartando la sábana traviesa que se ha envuelto en sus piernas. Se levanta con cuidado y contempla la cama vacía, donde hasta hace minutos estaba su amante. Suelta un suspiro y acomoda todo lo que le ha acompañado en su caída.

-¿Yuki estará en el estudio?- cuestiona a su reflejo en el espejo del baño. –Un nuevo libro, supongo.- se encoge de hombros y sale de ahí, dirigiéndose a la cocina. El aroma a café inunda sus sentidos.

Los ojos de Eiri se deslizan por las letras agresivamente, analizando cada palabra e imaginando la escena descrita. Una pequeña sonrisa de superioridad se forma en sus labios al terminar de leer lo que será un primer capítulo del nuevo libro. Está seguro que será todo un éxito. Igual que siempre, igual que _todos_ sus libros.

-¡Yuki!- el de cabellos rosas le llama, alegre. El escritor suelta un bufido y le dirige una mirada amenazante. -¡Buenos días!- su pequeño cuerpo se cuela por la puerta y sus brazos se envuelven alrededor del cuello del rubio, quien cierra los ojos y maldice entre dientes. -¿Nuevo libro? ¡Vaya, eso es genial! Yo también debería escribir una nueva canción, porque Bad Luck necesita cosas novedosas que atraigan a más gente, entonces Sakuma-san y Seguchi…- parlotea el pelirrosa de manera distraída, sin reparar en el hecho de que su pareja le ignora completamente. _Como de costumbre_. -¡Me voy!- dice de repente, captando por vez primera la atención de Yuki. –Iré al estudio, creo que tengo una idea.- una brillante sonrisa cruza su rostro y el rubio sólo asiente, dándole un apoyo que en realidad no pretende darle. – ¡Te quiero!-

Y finalmente se va, dejando a Yuki Eiri seguir con su nueva novela.

**II. Al Mediodía.**

-¡Una vez más, chicos!- grita eufórico el hombre de la cabellera rubia, agitándose su coleta con el movimiento de su cuerpo. –Es una buena canción.- le indica al hombre de lentes, quien mira sorprendido a los chicos, quienes se sonríen unos a otros y la música vuelve a sonar.

-_Itsu no ma ni ka bokura nanigenaku deatta_.- canta Shuichi, aferrando el micrófono con una de sus manos, mientras que la otra está posada en su oreja. -_Yasashisa yoseatte kakurenbo watsuzuku no sousa_.-

-_No, wanna sell your soul._- se escucha la voz de Fujisaki Suguro, el encargado de los teclados.

-_Shareda kiiroi taachi de._- siguió Shuichi, mirando a Sakano-san, quien parecía sorprendido todavía.

-_No, forget smile again_.- Hiroshi Nakano, el guitarrista y mejor amigo de Shindou, cantó de forma distraída, contemplando al vocalista, quien sonreía ampliamente.

-_Itsumo odottedai dake_.- el pelirrosa siguió con lo suyo, sintiendo la mirada de varias personas en él.

No siempre tenía un ataque repentino de inspiración y obtenía una canción como aquella. _Casi nunca_. Y esa era la razón por la que Sakano, el productor, no salía de su asombro. Shuichi Shindou era un talentoso muchacho que aún no alcanzaba sus veinte años, pero que rara vez podía concentrarse. Quizás eso se debiera a Yuki Eiri, quien pasó a formar parte de la vida del vocalista y revolucionó su mundo totalmente.

-Excelente trabajo, Shindou-kun.- dijo el de lentes, apoyando una mano en el hombro del vocalista.

El muchacho asintió y dejó caer su cuerpo en una silla. Soltó un bufido y se dispuso a escuchar la nueva canción de Bad Luck. Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, una sonrisa que para nadie pasó desapercibida. Hiro le pasó una lata de refresco y ocupó la silla a su lado, narrándole los planes que tenía para sus próximos días libres. Shuichi le escuchaba atento, riendo de vez en cuando de las bromas que su amigo le contaba. _Como en los viejos tiempos, cuando sólo eran ellos dos_.

-Y…- comenzó el pelirrojo, sonriendo pícaramente. -¿Buena noche con Yuki?- las mejillas de Shuichi se tornaron rojizas y sus ojos violetas brillaron de manera cómplice. –Para tener una canción como esa, supongo que lo fue.-

-¿Cómo está Ayaka-chan?- devolvió el pelirrosa, avergonzando un poco a su curioso amigo. Éste sonrió ante las intenciones de Shuichi, pero igual se enfrascó en una acalorada charla sobre su relación con su adorable novia y lo feliz que era. Shindou compartió algunas cosas de su propia relación con su amigo, mostrándose ambos alegres.

Yuki Eiri era un hombre difícil, y demasiado popular entre las mujeres. A pesar de que el mundo estaba enterado de su relación con el vocalista de Bad Luck, esto no cambiaba el hecho de que miles de chicas se lanzaran a los brazos del autor de la manera más descarada. Y lo peor es que el rubio solía coquetear con ellas, mosqueando de esa manera a su amante.

Shuichi Shindou, por su parte, también atraía a las chicas. _Como moscas a la miel_, había dicho un reportero una vez. Y es que siendo el vocalista de una banda y la competencia de Sakuma Ryuichi, pues era difícil ignorarle. Nadie podía resistirse a su encanto, ni siquiera Yuki Eiri.

**III. Por la Tarde.**

Shuichi abrió la puerta y entró en el enorme departamento que compartía con Yuki, quien aún parecía estar encerrado en su estudio. El cantante no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué el escritor no se tomaba unas merecidas vacaciones al igual que él, aunque pronto la respuesta estuvo ante él. Después de todo, _se trataba de Yuki Eiri_.

-¡Estoy en casa!- gritó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Había pasado a comprar algo de comida de camino a casa, por lo que ahora se dirigía a la cocina a servir dos platos. Al no obtener respuesta alguna de su amante, se encaminó al estudio y tocó la puerta dos veces, recordando los constantes regaños del rubio por invadir su espacio de trabajo. –Yuki.- habló en un murmulló, notando al instante que el escritor se encontraba dormido a un lado de su computador portátil.

Se acercó a él y acarició suavemente sus mejillas, apreciando el suspiro que escapa de los labios entreabiertos de Yuki. Una sonrisa apareció en los labios del cantante, quien se acercó lentamente y deposito un beso en la frente de su amante, para luego dejar otro en sus labios.

-Es hora de comer, mi Yuki.- susurró, sintiendo la feroz mirada del mayor sobre él. -¿O prefieres que te traiga la comida al estudio?- preguntó algo desilusionado, imaginándose comiendo solo en la cocina de nuevo.

Eiri negó y comenzó a levantarse, bajo la sonriente expresión del vocalista de Bad Luck. Mientras Shuichi buscaba algunas latas de refresco en el refrigerador, Yuki sonrió sinceramente, algo que pasó totalmente desapercibido para su compañero, quien discutía con algunos de los vegetales la localización de las sodas.

-Fue un buen día.- admitió Shuichi a mitad de la comida, ganándose una mirada extraña de Eiri. –Escribí una nueva canción y la hemos grabado.- se limitó a decir, antes de llevarse otro rollo a la boca.

-Sigues escribiendo peor que los colegiales.- murmuró el rubio, ganándose varios reproches de su pareja. Pero su sonrisa terminó por robarle el aliento al de ojos violetas.

-Esta vez es diferente.- murmuró el pelirrosa, jugando con sus palillos. –Sé que es diferente.- el rubio asintió, deseando dejar el tema de una vez.

El resto de la comida transcurrió en silencio, algo poco habitual al tratarse de Shuichi. Quizá estaba comenzando a madurar. Yuki dejó su plato en el lavabo y se dirigió nuevamente al estudio, dispuesto a avanzar un poco más. Shindou se quedó un rato más sentado a la mesa, contemplando el lugar que antes ocupara Eiri. Acaso, _¿su relación estaba bien?_

Hacía tiempo que no discutían, que Yuki le prestaba atención y que las noches las pasaban completamente inmersos en la demostración de su amor, pero sentía que algo era diferente ahora. Quizás estaban dirigiéndose a una nueva dirección. Estaban madurando como pareja. Una sonrisa cruzó su rostro y sus ojos brillaron por la emoción contenida. Realmente aquello le causaba una enorme satisfacción. Finalmente Yuki Eiri estaba aceptando que le quería, sólo a él. Y Shuichi Shindou no podía ser más feliz.

-_No, forget smile again_.- canturreó el pelirrosa, levantándose de la silla y dirigiéndose al lavabo, donde se dispuso a limpiar lo utilizado para la comida. -_Itsumo odottedai dake_.- De ahí se dirigió al salón, donde encendió el televisor. Nittle Grasper, la banda a la que había admirado toda su vida, estaba presentándose en ese momento en un show musical. Shuichi comenzó a cantar de nuevo, pero esta vez las canciones de Ryuichi Sakuma, su _rival_, _amigo_ y _Dios personal_.

**IV. Por la Noche.**

Yuki salió del estudio y se dirigió al salón, lugar del que provenía la voz del chico-conejo, ese al que tanto admiraba el pelirrosa. Se quedó parado a una distancia prudente de donde éste se encontraba, contemplándolo dormir pacíficamente. Shuichi soltó un pequeño suspiró y una sonrisa se instaló en sus labios, aún sumido en la inconsciencia. El rubio no pudo evitar decirse que se veía lindo de aquella manera. Y tampoco pudo evitar darse una bofetada mental por pensar aquellas estupideces. De seguro eran producto de un día completo escribiendo un libro de _amor_.

Apagó el televisor algo molesto. Muchas cosas lograban sacarlo de quicio, pero la principal de ellas era ese tal Ryuichi Sakuma, cuyas intenciones para con Shuichi no estaban del todo claras. Sí, él, Yuki Eiri, se ponía sólo un poco, no mucho, celoso del vocalista de Nittle Grasper. Y nadie sabía eso, excepto quizás Seguchi Tohma, el esposo de su hermana y algo parecido a un hermano. Y quizás también lo supiera Tatsuha, ese pelinegro que estaba obsesionado con el chico-conejo, era amigo de su pareja y que sí era su hermano.

-Shuichi.- le llamó, pero el muchacho siguió profundamente dormido. –Arriba, niño.- habló de nuevo, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Con el cuerpo de Shindou entre sus brazos, se dirigió al dormitorio que ambos compartían. Lo depositó con delicadeza en la cama y procedió a sacarle la camisa y los zapatos. El menor soltó un gemido cuando deslizó la camisa azul lejos de su cuerpo y un pequeño tono rosado se instaló en sus mejillas, al tiempo que el nombre de su amante escapaba de sus labios. Eiri sonrió ante eso, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo de la reacción de su pareja ante un roce inocente de sus manos. ¿Qué haría el niño ese si él trataba de llegar un _poco_ más lejos? Una peligrosa idea se cruzó por la mente del escritor, quien estaba dispuesto a molestar un poco al chiquillo. Después de todo, Shuichi tenía el sueño muy pesado.

Deslizó sus manos por la piel cremosa de Shuichi, levantando un poco su playera negra. El menor pegó un respingo ante el roce frío de Yuki, pero no despertó. –Me preguntó…- comenzó el rubio, rozando el cuello del pelirrosa con su nariz. -¿Cuánto tiempo te tomará despertar?- mordió de modo juguetón una de las orejas del ojivioláceo y éste dejó escapar un quejido.

-…Y-Yuki.- susurró aún entre sueños, envolviendo el cuello de Eiri con ambos brazos y pegando sus cuerpos completamente. -…Y-Yuki.- repitió, provocándolo de una manera que no imaginaría nunca.

-Despierta, Shuichi.- ronroneó en su oído, deseando ver sus ojos brillando por la pasión. –Shuichi.- pero el menor seguía sumido en el mundo de los sueños.

Shuichi Shindou se estremeció de nuevo, sólo que esta vez al sentir sus labios capturados por los de alguien más. El beso empezó suave y lento, pero pronto se tornó pasional, y una juguetona lengua se coló al interior de su boca, explorando con avidez cada rincón. Gimió y sus ojos se abrieron de forma lenta, permitiéndose contemplar la mirada profunda y cargada de deseo de Yuki Eiri, _su Yuki._

-Y-Yuki.- gimió, esta vez completamente despierto.

La boca de Eiri bajó por su cuello y hombros, mientras una de sus manos le acariciaba del muslo a la cadera. Shuichi lloriqueó un poco, deseando volver a sentir esos labios sobre los suyos, pero su pareja estaba demasiado ocupada dejando pequeñas marcas en su piel.

Definitivamente, esa noche sería como las anteriores. _Desbordante de pasión_.

**V. A Medianoche.**

El humo escapó de los labios del rubio suavemente. Shuichi se acurrucó aún más contra él, colocando la cabeza en el pecho masculino y acariciándole delicadamente con una de sus manos. Yuki le rodeaba con un brazo, descansando su cabeza en el otro. El pelirrosa dejó escapar una pequeña risita y el mayor estuvo seguro que le brillaron los ojos violetas por tan inocente acto.

-Podría acostumbrarme a esto.- murmuró Shuichi, sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Yuki sonrió a su modo, ocultando su reacción de su compañero. Porque algo estaba comenzando a cambiar en él. La necesidad de seguir a lado de Shuichi iba en aumento, comenzando a asustarlo un poco. Después de meses de estar juntos, por fin comenzaba a darle una verdadera oportunidad a aquella relación. Quizá porque los fantasmas de su pasado estaban quedando olvidados. Y el recuerdo de Yuki Kitazawa, aquel al que tanto quiso y que le lastimó de maneras inimaginables, ahora estaba siendo opacado por los momentos compartidos con ese niño de carácter alegre y estúpidas canciones.

-Te quiero, Yuki.- murmuró Shuichi, cerrando los ojos y dejándose arrastrar al mundo de los sueños una vez más.

_Creo que también comienzo a quererte_, respondió mentalmente el escritor, acariciando la cabellera rosada de su amante. _Aunque aún no te lo diré_, y sonrió de nuevo. Apagó su cigarrillo y atrajo la sábana hacia ellos, cubriendo sus cuerpos desnudos con ella. Soltó un último suspiró y cerró los ojos, sumiéndose en una inconsciencia libre de pesadillas del pasado. Porque al sentir la respiración pausada de Shuichi contra su piel, no había razón alguna para pensar en otras cosas.

Y con la brisa nocturna colándose por la ventana abierta, ambos cayeron en un sueño profundo. Porque cuando Yuki y Shuichi estaban juntos, nada más parecía tener importancia. Y para nadie era un secreto lo que ellos sentían por el otro, aunque quizá Yuki aún creía que nadie sospechaba de su creciente amor por el pelirrosa.

Después de todo_, así era un día común en la vida de Yuki Eiri y Shuichi Shindou_.


End file.
